Problem: Express $0.0472$ as a fraction.
$0.0472$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100} + \dfrac{7}{1000} + \dfrac{2}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{472}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $472$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{472}{10000}$